Mystery of the Mysterious Middle Name
by WritingRamblingRavenclaw
Summary: Remus was certainly full of mysteries, especially to Lily Evans, who took pride in being an excellent mystery solver. At the moment, the most tantalizing Remusmystery of all was the Mystery of the Mysterious Middle Name. LilyRemus [oneshot]


A/N: So, after a thoroughly depressing Remus/Lily written yesterday, I switched gears and immediately wrote a much more cheerful one, so here it is. Enjoy! And review. Please. Pretty please. 

"Jeremiah?" She asked hopefully, flashing her winning smile that she hoped might make her right this time.

He made a face, shaking his head. "Merlin's beard, no."

"Jordan?" she tried again, glancing at him.

He snorted. "Er- no."

"Jake?"

He frowned, shaking his head, "_Jake _is not a middle name."

"What on earth do you mean by that? _Every name is a middle name._" She cried in frustration, glaring at her friend murderously. She was almost certain that she had tested every name beginning with the letter "J" in existence.

"No!" he insisted, crossing his arms. "Certain names don't work."

"You are one eternally mysterious person, Remus Lupin."

This was true. Remus was certainly full of mysteries, especially to Lily Evans, who took pride in being an excellent mystery solver. At the moment, the most tantalizing Remus-mystery of all was the Mystery of the Mysterious Middle Name, as she had so cleverly titled it.

"Justin?"

"You already mentioned that one."

"Bugger. Jackson?"

"No."

"Jamison?"

"Er-no."

"Was I close?"

"If you were attempting to name a certain friend of mine with messy black hair and a tendency to annoy you endlessly, then yes, you were _very _close."

"Bugger." She repeated, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Jessica?" she offered hopelessly.

He blinked. _"Jessica?_"

Lily shrugged, nodding her red head and grinning.

"_Jessica _is a _girl's _name, Lily, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." She grinned, "Is it-"

"How about I just tell you, and be done with it?" he interrupted wearily. Lily had a habit of tiring Remus out.

"No!" she cried in objection.

"But you want to know!" 

"I want to _guess._ I want to solve even a tiny fraction of the endless mystery that is Remus Lupin." She smiled.

"I think that it is _you _who is full of mysteries, Lily Evans."

"That's ridiculous, Remus Lupin. I must be the least mysterious person in all of Britain."

"Not true. You are very mysterious. For instance, there is the great _mystery _of why you would want to know my middle name so much anyway?"

"_Well, _Remus "Vague- J- initial- that- could- stand-for- anything" Lupin, if _I _signed all of _my _papers "Remus J. Lupin" without _ever _specifying what said "J" stood for, wouldn't you wonder about it?"

He blinked. "No, actually I'd be more curious as to why you were signing all of _your _papers with _my _name."

"Perfectly understandable." She admitted. "All right, so what about if I signed all of my papers Lily R. Lup-" She broke off, realizing what she had just said and blushing furiously. She bit her bottom lip in nervous anticipation of his reaction to this, and foolishly hoped that maybe he hadn't noticed. After all, Evans and Lupin sound- _absolutely nothing alike…_

"Now, _that,_" he said quietly, "would be a mystery worth solving."he drew closer to her, and before either of them were quite sure what had happened, they were kissing.

After a moment, they broke apart, each wearing an insipid grin that no one would expect to appear on the faces of Lily Evans or Remus Lupin, studious geniuses and 6th year prefects. They were silent.

"Jaques?" she suggested pathetically, and he looked at her, surprised, for a moment, before responding. 

"My parents hate the French."

"Jeremy?"

"No."

"John?"

"Yes."

"_Yes?_"

"Yes."

"_John_?"

"Yes!"

"_Really?_"

"Really!"

"But- but that's _much _too obvious!" she objected angrily.

"Apparently not." Remus smirked.

"Remus John Lupin."

"Yep."

"I like it."

"I like _you._"

"I like you, too, Remus John Lupin."

And he kissed her again, deeper this time, until she felt as if she were falling into a deep, dark hole that, with her luck, would be near impossible to climb out of.

"So." Remus John Lupin whispered, "What does the "R" stand for?"


End file.
